Gouache Ghouls
Gouache Ghouls is the third stage in Grotesque Gallery. Battleground *An Angel Fanboy and an Angelic Gory is spawned at the start. *After 66.67 seconds2000f, infinite Ms. Signs spawn, delay 1~1.7 seconds each30~50f. *On base hit, infinite 1000% Angelic Gories, Angelic Sleipnirs, and Sunfish Jones will spawn without a boss shockwave. Strategies Since the stage has a maximum number of 10 enemies, stall for about three minutes with manic erasers until 10 Ms Signs come out, they will be knocked behind the tower and you can finish the stage without the other angels appearing. Uberless lineup *Eye of the Storm, Crazed Tank Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Cow Cat and Awakened Bahamut. Demonstrated video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDTKZYo0QiA Strategy 2 (Feat. Prof. Cat Jobs) Row 1: Banner Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat, Wrestling Cat (Weaken UP Sm), Dark Cat, Dark Lazer (Weaken UP M) Row 2: Prof. Cat Jobs, C. Cow Cat, A. Bahamut When the Angelic Gory is at the Base, spawn Cat Jobs. Thanks to the Combos, he will Perma-Weaken Angelic Gory so he deals only very, very little Damage. When the 8 Ms Signs Appear, Kill the Angelic Gory with Bahamut and spawn a Crazed Cow. It deals very little Damage Per Hit, so it won't kill the Ms. Signs and push them behind the Base. A. Bahamut will destroy the Base, and that's it. Strategy 3/ft. Focused Target Ubers Dark Merchant Babil can help a lot for this level, as he can kill the Angelic Gory, and thanks to the Angel Fanboy, he won't rush directly to the base. First, use cheap tanks such as Erasers or Ramen Cat to stall the Angelic Gory while you build up enough money to deploy Dark Merchant Babil. After you get enough money to spawn him, let Angelic Gory kill all your meatshields, and send Babil as soon as he gets to the base. If you do so, Babil will be the only unit on the stage, and he is unable to attack Angel Fanboy, so he'll just remain there without going straight to the base. Wait until the Ms. Signs are deployed, and after that, send a unit with low damage per hit to knock back the Ms. Signs behind the base and win. Aside from Babil, Mighty Rekon Korps and Immortal Shingen with Anti-Angel talents can also perform this strategy. NOTE:DO NOT use Babil's first form (Warlock & Pierre) for this one, as his first form doesn't target angels. Trivia *The Sunfish Jones encountered in this level has the highest health of any enemy with any magnification in this game, which is 12,000,000 HP. (Credits to SomeRandomGiantUser) *However, without the Cats of the Cosmos Mystery Treasure, Cat God will trump this health, having 15,000,000 HP. *Also, with no anti-alien treasures, Cli-One from Close Encounters has even more health than that, having 16,000,000 HP. *However, Homulilys health with her weaken effect on is an absolutely grand '''18,000,000 HP '''and as such has the highest HP of any enemy in the game, if you include weaken effect. *Those impossible enemies are actually beatable, but this requires a huge amount of skills and very strong cats. Also, if you wish to fight them and stand a chance, you need to wait for exactly 7 Ms. Signs to spawn before hitting the enemy base if you want to take the challenge in killing the 1000% Sunfish.(Credits to Chillhola) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00041-03.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 42 Levels